Janda Semakin Di Depan
by L.A Lights
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memiliki ketertarikan akan -janda- ketimbang -prawan- ting-ting. /"janda lebih menantang"/SasuSaku/CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Gendre : Romance, Comedy_**

**_Warning : Au, Full OOC, No Bashing_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_L.A Lights_**

**_._**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan mempunyai kharisma yang mampu menarik perhatian dari ribuan kaum hawa. Anak dari seorang Bos ternama Uchiha Fugaku. tapi di usianya yang sudah 20 tahun ini Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan yang namanya 'wanita' kenapa dirinya yang perfect itu tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita? Pasti bingung bukan?

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kakakmu Sasuke?!" Seorang pria paruh baya membuka percakapan sambil menyesep kopi tubruknya.

Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya pasang wajah angkuh sembari menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Sang pemuda yang terkenal stenareo Konoha akan pesona dan kharismanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya sembari mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu di arahkan di depan wajah sang bokap.

Fugaku menyipitkan matanya menatap sebuah gambar dan tulisan yang ada di gadget anaknya itu. Sebuah gambar wanita sexy menggendong seorang bayi dan sebuah tulisan. "Janda semakin di depan" ucap Fugaku pelan.

DONG!

Fugaku tersedak liurnya. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?!" Terlihat jelas raut tak mengerti dari sang bokap Fugaku.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian tatapannya bergulir menatap wanita paruh baya tapi masih cantik layaknya prawan desa yang tak lain adalah sang nyonya Uchiha. "Nanti jika dapat janda cantik,"

Fugaku cengo. Mami Mikoto melongo, sejak kapan anaknya itu tertarik dengan seorang janda.

"Baka Outoto, apa menariknya janda ketimbang prawan." Celetuk Itachi yang melewati ruangan tengah yang di buat sidang oleh ketiga Uchiha itu.

"Prawan status KTP doang sama saja boong baka Aniki," sembur si Sasu gak terima, dan itu membuat Itachi bungkam tak berkutik. mau protes gimana jika yang dikatakan Sasuke 75% benar.

"Ehem.." bokap Fugaku berdehem sok berwibawa sembari mengeluarkan puluhan foto gadis cantik dan di sodorin di depan putra bungsunya itu. "Ini semua adalah anak teman Papi.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan gue?!" Penggal Sasuke kurang ajar temen. Dan Fugaku ingin banget nyakarin wajah anaknya itu jika dirinya tak di elus-elus oleh tangan mulus dari sang istri.

"Pilihlah dan kau akan ku jodohkan, umurmu sudah 20 Sasuke DUA PULUH." Fugaku menekan ahiran kata 'dua puluh' di depan wajah anaknya, dan itu membuat wajah cool Sasuke sedikit terciprat oleh riak bokapnya.

Ctik! Sasuke menjetikkan jari telunjuknya sambil mengerakkan kekiri dan kanan. "Noooo waaayyyyy," sahutnya lebay pisan.

"Memang kenapa Sasu-chan? Padahal gadis-gadis ini cantik-cantik loh." Bujuk Mami Mikoto yang tak akan pernah rela jika anaknya lebih memilih janda daripada prawan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Janda lebih menantang Mommy," Kemudian sang pemuda cool itupun berdiri sembari melihat jam dari ponselnya. "Aku pergi dulu, banyak urusan,"

"Kemana Sasuke?!" tanya bos Fugaku penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Cari janda."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tepar di sertai buih. Sasuke hanya tertawa laknat dalam hati. Cari janda man!

Sasuke menunggangi motor racingnya sambil berfikir sejenak. Kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk kerumah sohibnya saja, siapa tau sang sohib punya informasi mengenai janda cantik, sexy nan bahenol.

Sesampainya di kediaman -Namikaze- Sasuke turun dari motor racing-nya. Dan ternyata orang yang di tuju sedang duduk manis di depan rumah dengan sebuah koran yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Padahal dia hanya ngikutin tabiat sang bokap Minato yang nyempetin baca koran biar di kira orang sibuk dan tak pengangguran. Padahal dirinya si Naruto itu pengangguran sukses.

"Yo Dobe!" Sapa Sasuke basa basi dan mengambil duduk di kursi samping Naruto, sedangkan yang disapa tak tanggap dan hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap korannya sok serius.

"Bujung," Sasuke langsung menggetok kepala kuning sohibnya itu, masak orang yang terkenal cool seperti dirinya di cuekin.

"Apa sih teme? Nganggu orang saja," ujar Naruto tak terima akan tingkah sohib ayamnya yang tak pernah bosan menggetok kepala kuningnya itu.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut sembari mengeluarkan rokok Marcopolo *buset, rokokmu kok tak berkelas blas gitu sas* lalu menyalakan satu batang. "Loe nemu janda bahenol gak Dobe?"

"Ada teme," sahut Naruto singkat sambil menyesep Cappuchino yang baru di buatnya itu. "Orangnya punya anak satu teme loe mau gak?" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir freak.

"Serius loe Dobe?" Sasuke tampak begitu antusis sampai dia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan biadapnya. "umur berapa Dobe? Cakep gak? Bohay gak?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto.

"Cakep teme.. umurnya kira-kira berapa yah.. dan kalo tak salah namanya itu.." Naruto mengusap dagunya sok misterius, sedangkan mata Sasuke sudah blink-blink. "Chiyo. . Yah namanya Chiyo,"

Krik..krik..krik..

"ITU NENEK-NENEK SUDAH BAU TANAH DODOL" Sekali lagi Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto tanpa prasaan blas. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir gaje bercampur freak.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang mempunyai tiga tanda kumis kecing di masing-masing pipinya itu keluar dari balik pintu. Menghentikan aksi getok-getokan antar sahabat itu. Dia Namikaze Naruko adik kembarnya Naruto.

"Eh mas Sasuke-kun," ujarnya saat mengetahui Sasuke duduk disamping sang kakak. Sedangkan Sasuke henya menyahut singkat.

"Hey Naruko, buatkan pantat ayam ini minuman?!" Pinta Naruto, dan dengan anggukan cepat wanita cantik pirang itu pergi secepat kilat masuk rumah lagi untuk membuatkan sang Uchiha cool itu minuman.

Sasuke mengusap dagunya sambil menatap datar halaman kediaman Namikaze itu. "Seandainya adikmu itu janda sudah pasti gue kawinin dia Dobe,"

Alis Naruto berkedut. "Teme, sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya janda itu! mendingan yang bersatatus prawan 'kan jauh lebih asik,"

Sasuke menengok kearah sohibnya seraya menepuk bahu Naruto dua kali. "Dobe, janda itu lebih MENANTANG, MENGGAIRAHKAN, LIAR dan lain sebagainya." Sasuke ngomong serius banget di depan wajah Naruto sampai itu si pemuda jabrik harus merasakan kuah yang bercipratan di wajahnya.

Naruto monyong sambil ngelap kuah yang nempel di wajah yang menurut dirinya sendiri -handsome- itu. Dan tak lama kemudian Naruko keluar sambil membawa satu Cappuchino untuk sang pemuda cool itu. Ikut duduk manis sambil memandangi Sasuke bak kucing minta makan.

"Kapan loe nikah Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyesep minumannya. Sedangkan Naruto manggut-manggut setuju, sudah sepantasnya wanita usia 20 tahun menikah.

Wajah Naruko merona dengan logat malu-malu kucing diapun menjawab. "Nanti jika sudah ada yang cocok mas Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Gue saranin agar cepetan menikah lalu bercerai." Saran yang tak bermutu membuat dua Namikaze kembar itu sweatdrop dengan kepala oleng.

"Kok bercerai," sahut Naruko tak mudeng.

"Setelah janda baru gue kawinin,"

Kepala Sasuke langsung dapat hantaman double attack dari dua Namikaze bersaudara itu.

"Kemarin janda sexy nan bohay Mei Terumi baru saja kawin teme," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa detik itu.

"Serius loe Dobe? Kurang ajar, padahal gue baru mau beraksi buat PDKT ama dia ternyata sudah di embat orang." Sasuke misuh-misuh sendiri sambil menggebrak meja berulang kali, membuat dua Namikaze itu gondok setengah mampus.

"Kenapa sih mas Sasuke-kun suka banget sama janda? Padahal sudah ada prawan ting-ting di sampingnya kok,"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menatap Naruko yang malu-malu itu. Kemudian pemuda cool itupun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Bukannya loe pernah di rape sama abangmu ini," Sasuke ngomong sangat kurang ajar sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kebingungan sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi dua double attack mendarat di jidat Uchiha kurang ajar itu.

"Mana mungkin gue 'gituin' adik gue sendiri dodol," ucap Naruto gahar. "Palingan cuman gue intip doang waktu mandi," Ternyata terbongkar juga pikiran busuk sang abang.

"Naruto-nii," suara merdu nan sadis itu membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke menelan ludah. Naruto membekap mulutnya karna sudah membongkar rahasia bejatnya itu.

"Apa benar kau sering mengintipku mandi?" kali ini suara lebih sadis dan bunyi buku-buku jari yang bergemlutukan.

"Bu-" Naruto mencoba mengelak tapi keburu di penggal oleh Sasuke duluan. "Si Dobe sering cerita sama gue jika dia sudah sering ngintipin loe tiap hari,"

"TEMEEE," Naruto mendelik, padahal dirinya tak pernah menceritakan itu pada Sasuke. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai penuh kenistaan.

BUAAAGGGHH!

Naruto tepar disertai kepala berasap setelah mendapat bogem mentah gratis dari sang adik cantiknya. Naruko lari masuk kedalam mau lapor sama Mami Kushina. Sedangkan Sasuke ngakak jungkir balik sampai dia gak sadar jika kursi yang ia duduki oleng kebelakang dan Uchiha itu nyungsep dengan damai-nya.

Sasuke berdiri dari nuyungsepnya sambil mengelus jambul ayam kebangaannya itu. Kembali duduk dengan santai diikuti Naruto. Dan perbincangan tak bermutu dari dua pemuda itu terjadi kembali.

"Oh ya teme. Kata mami gue ada yang mau nempati rumah di sebelah rumah gue ini," Naruto menujuk rumah bercat putih yang berada persis di sebelah rumah Naruto.

"Lalu apa hungungannya dengan gue?" Ujar Sasuke tak berminat akan obrolan yang tak berkualitas, keculai jika menyangkut janda.

Stap! Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh makna. "Kata mami gue orangnya itu janda teme JANDAA," kali ini gantian sebuah kuah berciprat di wajah erotis Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Serius loe Dobe?" Sasuke sangat bersemangat sampai dia lupa buat mengelap kuah yang nyiprat di wajahnya itu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Dia punya anak satu teme, orangnya cantik kata mami gue.." Naruto mengambil jedah sejenak sambil menatap rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahnya itu. "Dan kalo gak salah hari ini deh dia pindah,"

"Serius loe Dobe?" sudah tiga kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata sakti ini sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto kembali.

"Nah itu dia Teme," Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah taxi yang berhenti di depan rumah itu. Sasuke dengan tanggap langsung menoleh, dirinya harap-harap cemas akan rupa sang janda.

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah kaki jenjang berbalut high-hels menapak tanah. Sasuke menelan ludah di sertai doa yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibir erotisnya. Kepala bermahkota musim semi menyumbul keluar dari pintu taxi itu. Sasuke asik baca mantra. Kepala bersuari merah muda itu terangkat dengan gaya elegan, tiupan angin nakal menerbangkan helaian musim semi itu, wajah putih layaknya bayi baru lahir, sepasang bola mata hijau yang menyejukkan. Mata Sasuke blink-blink. Lekuk tubuh bak gitar sepanyol di padu tank-top berwarna merah memberi kesan aduhay bagi penglihatan Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuatnya bersemangat.

Ada bayi usia tiga tahunan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi bermahkota merah darah. Setelah selasai membayar uang pada sang sopir, wanita merah muda itu menyeret koper besarnya menuju rumah baru yang akan dirinya huni itu. Bola mata hitam milik Sasuke bergerak-gerak cepat mengikuti setiap langkah sang janda sampai pandangannya lepas dikala sang pemilik surai merah muda itu lenyap di balik bingkai pintu.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan nafas terengah-engah entah kenapa. "Gue harus -hosh- gue harus PDKT sama dia sebelum di embat orang nih," dan setelah itu Sasuke lari pontang-panting menuju rumah yang di huni janda aduhay itu.

"WOYY TEME TUNGGU GUE KAMPRET?!" Naruto ikut lari cepat mengejar sahabat ayamnya yang persis kayak orang kesetanan itu.

Hanya karna janda man!

_**-TBC-**_

_**Hehe, sebenarnya tadi sih ngetik fic Kupu-Kupu malam. Tapi karna tak kunjung nemu ide dan kebetulan ide untuk membuat fic ini nempel di kepala saya yah saya buat saja.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Romance, Comedy**

**Warning, Au, Full OOC, No Bashing**

**.**

**L.A Lights**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan bingkai pintu rumah janda merah muda yang sudah dirinya tetapkan sebagai incaran itu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Teme serius loe mau langsung PDKT-in?" Naruto mengelap peluh segede biji jagung yang numpuk di jidatnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ketahuan ni si pemuda pirang jika pengangguran sukses. Masak lari cuman 20 meter sudah pekoh.

"Hn," sahut Sasu sok cool sembari mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, dan tak lupa dirinya sempat merapikan jambul ayamnya biar kelihatan makin kereeeeeeeeeeen katanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menyumbul sebuah kepala bermahkota merah muda sambil menatap dua jones *jomblo ngenes* itu dengan alis naik satu.

"Ada apa mas?" tanya sang tuan rumah masih dalam posisinya. Kepala menyumbul dari balik pintu.

Sasuke berdehem sambil tersenyum tipis, dan tak luput tangan kanannya memegang rambut depan. Narsis mode on. Sedangkan Naruto cuman celingukan kayak beruk ketulup.

"apakah anda orang baru yang bakalan menempati rumah ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah alibi doang supaya bisa deket sama incarannya.

"Gendre comedy coyy pake bahasa formal," heboh Naruto gak penting babar blas dan malah menunjukkan sifat ndesonya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Kutang janda merah muda itu melorot sebelah.

"Iya benar. Memangnya ada apa toh mas?" Janda itu tersenyum manis sampai membuat anak bos Fugaku itu blushing tak jelas.

"Hanya ingin mendekatkan diri dengan tetangga baru," lagi-lagi alibi yang sangat mencurigakan itu membuat sang janda kebingungan sendiri. Tak kebingungan bagaimana jika dirinya yang baru beberapa detik masuk rumah ini sudah ada yang tau jika ia akan tinggal. Hanya orang yang tak waras saja jika tak keheranan.

Naruto mengupil karna bosan.

"Oh.." janda itu mantuk-mantuk sambil membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumah barunya itu. "Ayo silahkan masuk?" Sambutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dua jones *jomblo ngenes* itu mengangguk-ngangguk gaje sambil mengikuti sang janda masuk rumah. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil memandangi seonggok bayi berambut merah yang duduk persis di sofa hadapan mereka sambil mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet kebanggaannya.

Kemudian sang janda yang baru saja menaruh koper dalam kamarnya itu keluar sambil duduk disamping bayi berambut merah. "Maaf tak ada minuman apapun mas," ucap sang janda malu-malu.

Naruto mengupil.

"Hn, tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong.." Sasuke menggaruk lehernya sambil melirik sang janda dengan tatapan khas maniak janda. "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," anak bos Fugaku itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sang janda yang di ajak bersalaman itu cepat tanggap sambil tersenyum kecil. "Saya Sakura Kesuma Ning Braja Pitaloka Purwaningsih."

Sasuke double sweatdrop. Naruto masih ngupil.

"Namanya kok rada-rada jowo ya," ujar Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk rambut bokong ayamnya.

Sakura Purwaningsih itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Saya blasteran jawa sama japan mas," jelas Sakura Purwaningsih. Kemudian janda kisaran 23 tahunan itu menatap bayi berambut merah bermata sayu yang masih setia mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet.

Sasuke berdecak kagum. 'Pantesan wajahnya rada-rada manis gitu, gak salah ini janda bakalan gue jadiin bini. Setiap hari mandengin wajahnya gak bakalan bosen gue,' anak bos Fugaku itu malah asik di dunia autisnya dengan tatapan mesum yang menerawang langit-langit.

Sakura purwaningsih menekuk alisnya heran akan tingkah pemuda ber-style bokong ayam itu. Kemudian janda muda itupun berdehem. "Dan sampean yang rambutnya mirip durian busuk 10 hari namine sopo?"

Naruto cengo gak mudeng babar blas. 'Bahasa apa itu sampean,' pikir Naruto kebingungan sendiri sambil celingukan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara sang janda itu langsung terbangun dari dunia autisnya. "Oh ya.. dia ini pembokat di rumah gue," ini tiba-tiba bokong ayam main sosor seenak congornya saja.

Naruto cengo.

Sakura tersenyum. "Owalah.. pembokat sampean toh! Saya kira sohib sampean," janda blasteran ini sumpah membuat Naruto ingin cepat minggat dari sini.

Naruto dengan secepat kilat langsung menarik paksa kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan biadapnya. "Sejak kapan gue jadi pembokat loe dodol," sewot Naruto gak trima.

"Hallah diem napa Dobe! Kan muka loe emang menandakan seorang pembokat sejati," bisik Sasuke kurang ajar pisan.

Naruto monyong setengah mampus.

"Apa itu bayi anak anda?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan apakah bayi itu anaknya apa enggak, dirinya berdoa kepada dewa jashin dalam hati semoga jawaban yang muncul dari bibir sexi janda itu iya.

"Iya mas. Ini anak saya kok, namanya Sasori" Sakura tampak begitu antusias mengenalkan bayi cebol bermata sayu itu sambil memindahkan kepangkuannya.

Naruto ngorok di sofa dengan mulut terbuka dan tak luput sebuah liur yang netes-netes kayak keran bocor. Sumpah ini pengangguran doyan banget ngorok.

Sasuke tersenyum cakep. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah jerit-jerit kayak bayi baru dapat balon. Tapi.. Tapi.. Ada satu yang belum di pastikan?

"Lalu mana Suami anda?" Sasuke gugup setengah mampus menanti jawabannya. Bahkan dirinya harus berulang kali menelan ludah bercampur riak saking was-wasnya.

Janda cantik itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu sambi mengelus surai merah Sasori penuh sayang. "Suami saya kabur ninggalin saya dan Sasori." ujar sang janda pelan.

Sasuke harus mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya dengan memasang topeng wajah sok iba. "Memangnya kenapa dia niggalin anda?" Sasuke malah kembali bertanya dengan tak sopannya.

Sakura Purwaningsih menatap pemuda sok cool itu sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. "Dia kabur sama pacar mahoan-nya."

Hening...

Hanya terdengar suara ngorok Naruto.

"ASTAGANAGA DEMI SEMPAK MAMI GUE.. MAHOOO TERNYATA." Sasuke syok setengah mampus. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto njungkel dari tidurnya.

Sakura sweatdrop. Sasori nangis mewek.

Sasori merengek sambil menarik-narik Tank-top mamanya. "Mama cucu! Cacoli mau cucu!"

"Heh.. mau cucu?" Sakura purwaningsih mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra kecilnya itu. "Mau cucu dot apa cucu ini?" Janda merah muda itu menunjuk Oppainya saat mengatakan 'ini'

Sasuke mulai ngeres. Naruto masih ngorok meskipun posisinya telentang di bawah sofa.

Bayi rada bantet itu mantuk-mantuk dengan senyuman mengembang. Diarahkannya tangan kecil itu ke-Oppai sang mama. "Mau cucu ini,"

Sasuke agak mimisan. Naruto ngupil sambil ngorok.

Sakura kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah mesum itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mas Sasuke-kun! Aku tinggal nyusuin dulu tak apa kan?"

Senyuman mesum Sasuke sirna seketika. "Hn, tak apa" sahutnya lesu.

"Tunggu sebentar yo? gak lama kok" setelah itu sang janda langsung menggendong bayi bantet itu menuju kamar buat apalagi kalo bukan mau nyusui.

**74ND4**

Sakura Kesuma Ning Braja Pitaloka Purwaningsih yang sudah kelar nyusuin bayi cute bin gantengnya itu, kembali duduk berhadapan dengan dua pemuda jones *jomblo ngenes* Naruto sudah bangun lantaran di getok Sasuke pakai cekernya.

"Jadi sampean bukan pembokatnya mas Sasuke-kun toh?" ujar Sakura purwaningsih setelah mendapat penjelasan dari pemuda berambut ngejreng itu.

Naruto mantuk-mantuk. "Begitulah. Dan mana sudih aku jadi pembokatnya si bokong ayam ini,"

"Owalah mas Sasuke-kun kok jahat bener sama sohib sendiri," janda merah muda geleng-geleng.

Sasuke gelagepan sambil siul-siul sok gak peduli. Bisa bahaya jika sang incaran menilai dirinya kurang ajar. Sedangkan Naruto nyengir sambil membuat pose tumb down kearah anak bos Fugaku itu.

"Ehem.." Sasuke berdehem entah kenapa. Mungkin lagi serak kali tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau tak ada niatan untuk cari su-su-su-" lidah putra bos Fugaku itu melintir bercampur kikuk entah kenapa. Sepertinya kata yang terahir amat sulit untuk terucap. 'Gila, masak gue bisa gugup kayak orang ayan gini' pikirnya gak berkualitas blas.

"Loe mau Susu ya Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitupula dengan Sakura.

"Bukan dodol" sewot Sasuke sambil menjitak ubun-ubun sohibnya tanpa kepri-Naruto-an. Kemudian dirinya berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa grogi bercampur gugup. "Maksudku, apa kau tak ada niatan cari.. yah Ayah Sasori gitu?" sekali lagi ludah bercampur riak Sasuke telan berulang kali.

"Hahaha.." janda pinky itu malah ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Membuat duo omes menaikkan satu alisnya bebarengan. Bahkan cebol Sasori berhenti menghentikan kegiatan wajibnya. Apalagi kalo bukan mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet.

"Kenapa ketawa Sakura-chan?" Anak Minato itu garuk-garuk jidatnya sambil celingukan. 'Perasaan gak ada yang ngelawak deh,' pikirnya gak penting.

Sasuke gigitin puntung rokoknya saking gemesnya dia.

Sakura purwaningsih kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya sambil melambaikan ke kiri-kanan. Masih menahan tawa dirinya pun lekas menjawab. "Enggak kok.. wes cukup aku di tinggal melayu mas. Lebih baik menjanda waelah,"

Naruto menggaruk ubun-ubunnya yang gatal.

"Memangnya kenapa Saki?" Sasuke mencoba menabahkan hatinya yang seakan hilang harapan itu. Gak hilang harapan bagaimana jika si janda incaran lebih memilih menjanda ketimbang kawin lagi.

"Eh.. siapa itu Saki mas?" Pemilik nama belakang Purwaningsih itu celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

Naruto ngupil.

Pemuda ber-style ayam nungging itu nepok jidatnya. "Itu kau Sakura." jelas si Sasu sambil ngeden-ngeden.

Bibir Sakura membentuk huruf 'o' dan tak lama kemudian diapun tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sasuke. "Ah mas Sasuke-kun genit juga. Masak nama Sakura kok di ganti Saki toh mas-mas,"

Sasori merambat dari sofa menuju kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke blushing sendiri bercampur malu. Di garuknya tenguk yang katanya mulus itu sambil tersenyum. "karna menurutku nama itu cocok untuk dirimu yang.." bokong ayam itu menghentikan ucapannya sambil membentuk sebuah lekuk layaknya biola dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura blushing. Naruto nyengir. Sasori merambat menuju paha Sasuke tanpa seorangpun tau.

'Eh apaan ini yang merayap di paha mulus gue' pikir si Sasu sembari mengok kearah pangkuannya. Dan sebuah senyuman layaknya bapak pada anaknya terpampang jelas di bibir erotis sang Uchiha. 'Tau saja ini anak jika gue bakalan jadi bapaknya' pikir Sasuke rada nista.

Janda pinky itu kaget mendapati bayi cute-nya yang tiba-tiba sudah nemplok di gendongan Sasuke. "Lho Sasori kok sudah ada disana ya mas?" tanya sang janda keheranan.

Dengan wajah yang di posisikan secakep mungkin dan tak luput sebuah senyuman yang di jamin membuat kebanyakan kaum hawa meleleh kayak lilin, Sasuke pun menjawab dengan enteng buaanget. "Mungkin Sasori ingin bapak,"

"Yah.. gue setuju sama si bokong ayam ini" Naruto menimpali sambil nyengir kearah Sasori yang lagi jambakin jambul ayam Sasuke itu. 'Mampus loe di jambakin teme' batin anak Minato itu nista.

Sakura Purwaningsih menggeleng. "Tidak mas. Lebih baik menjanda saja kok," dan janda pinky itu mengakhirinya dengan senyuman manis tapi pahit bagi Sasuke.

'Oh jashin yang di sembah Hidan. Bukalah hati janda cantik lagi manis ini' Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit dengan wajah penuh harap. Dan Sasori yang melihat itu bingung dan tanpa pikir panjang bayi cute itupun kembali menjambak jambul depan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan kurang normal Sasuke itu bergidik ngeri. Lalu dirinya bergulir menatap Naruto tiba-tiba dirinya merinding. 'Ini mas rambut duren doyan banget ngupil di depan umum' pikir janda cantik ini.

"Eh mas Narto?" Panggil Sakura.

"Naruto Sakura-chan! Bukan Narto. Masak nama gue diubah jadi nduuueesooo kayak gitu" ralat Naruto akan ucapan janda pinky itu.

"Ehehe.. iya. Ngomong-ngomong sampean kok doyan banget ngupil?"

Sasuke lagi bergurau dengan bayi cute itu dengan senyuman kebapak-an.

Naruto menghentikan aksi ngupilnya seraya menjauhkan jari telunjuk bekas ngorek harta itu sambil nyengir. "Begini Sakura-chan. Ngupil itu enak lho,"

Sakura poker face.

**74ND4**

Sakura mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke sampai luar. Tak terasa mereka mengobrol sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

"Lain kali mampir lagi ya mas Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis. Bayi cute Sasori berada dalam gendongannya sambil masih mengemut mainan Superman tanpa cawet itu.

Dua pemuda jones *jomblo ngenes* itu mantuk-mantuk gaje. Naruto kemudian menengok kearah rumahnya dan dirinya mendapati sang Mami Kushina berdiri di depan sambil bersidekap dada, dan jangan lupakan Naruko yang juga berada disana.

'Siap-siap dapat hajar dari dua monster betina nih' pikir Naruto gaje sambil menatap Sakura kembali. "Gue pulang dulu?" Lalu pemuda jabrik itu ngibrit dari situ secepat gundala dan langsung di hajar di depan rumah sama dua monster betina.

"Mas Sasuke-kun tak pulang?" ujaran Sakura kali ini terdengar seperti usiran bagi Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghempaskan nafasnya setengah tak rela. Padahal dirinya masih betah disini. Jangankan berjam-jam, seminggu pun oke-oke ajah buatnya. Dengan langkah yang amat berat Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya dari sana setapak demi setapak. Dan Sakura masih di depan pintu dengan senyuman yang menurut Sasuke perpisahan itu.

"Sayang anak. Sayang anak. Boneka beruk nahan boker dan boneka Barbie tanpa busana, pak, buk, ayo di beli. Sayang anak"

Ting!

Bola lampu muncul di atas kepala Sasuke. Dirinya berbalik badan sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar ok?" Setelah itu pemuda sok cool itupun bablas mengejar orang jualan keliling khusus anak-anak itu.

Alis Sakura berkedut. 'Mau apalagi sih mas Sasuke-kun itu'

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berdiri persis disamping orang jualan mainan khusus anak-anak itu.

"Mau beli yang mana pak?"

"Pak-pak gundulmu ketulup! Gue masih bajingan jangan panggil pak dong!" Sewot Sasuke sambil milihin mainan khusus anak-anak.

Si bapak jualan itu menggaruk keteknya yang baunya di jamin ra sedap. "Bujangan makusudnya," ralat si tukan jualan gak penting blas.

"Hn, yah itu maksud gue," anak bos Fugaku itu sibuk mengubek-ngubek semua mainan yang sekiranya pantas di berikan untuk si janda cantik. 'Setelah gue berikan ini pasti Saki bakalan kesengsem langsung sama gue.' Pikirnya nista.

Sasuke memborong banyak banget. Mulai dari bola khusus anak-anak. Mainan Dinosaurus, Truk tronton, Slender, Barbie tanpa busana, beruk nahan boker, rubah lagi nyengir freak. pistol-pistolan yang ada lampunya. Tulup (?) dan keong-keongan. Marmut ngeden. Pokoknya banyak banget lah.

"Berapa ni semua?" Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet bergambar janda lagi nungging Hot dari dalam sakunya.

"500 ryo," ujar sang penjual itu mencurigakan sambil senyum-senyum orgil.

"Nih.." dan dengan kurang ajar bercampur tak sopan. Sasuke langsung menepokkan duit 500 ryo ke jidat sang penjual dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Pemuda pantat ayam itupun lekas minggat dari sana jika tak ingin di tonjok sama sang penjual yang sudah mencak-mencak itu.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura kembali. Sasuke tersenyum cakep sambil menaruh segunung mainan di depan janda muda lagi cantik itu.

"Untuk apa semua ini mas Sasuke-kun?" tanya si janda cantik kebingungan.

"Untuk Sasori," sahutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak surai merah sang bayi cute itu.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Untuk Sasori? Mas membelikannya gitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum cakep lagi. "Begitulah. Baiklah aku pulang, sampai ketemu besok Saki,"

"Ah yah terimakasih mas. Dan sering-sering mampir kesini jika senggang." Sakura dadah-dadah kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum tersipu.

Sedangkan Sasuke meloncat-loncat di jalanan kayak orang kesetanan sambil meninju udara berkali-kali. "Ngambil cuti ah. Kerja kesampingkan dulu. Janda lebih utama" gumamnya nista.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Hehe.. janda itu enak loh jika diajakin berteman atau pacar gitu. Terasa gimana gitu *plak* gak percaya? Buktikan saja deh ucapan saya. Hoho.**_

_**Kenapa bahasanya saya campur. Kadang formal kadang gahol. Itu semua tergantung yang diajak ngobrol sih. Semisal ngobrol sama orang yang sudah tua. Kan gak mungkin kita pake bahasa gahol. Pasti iya dong.**_

_**.**_

_**-REVIEW-**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


End file.
